


Order

by Ritzykun



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Seimei and Nisei share some time together. BELOVED at their best.





	Order

Title: Order  
Rated: T  
Paring: BELOVED [Seimei/Nisei]  
Series: LOVELESS  
Type: One-Shot [502 Words]

Seimei looked into Nisei's eyes, nothing but order staring, telling the other to follow. Beautiful lips moved to speak, capturing the Fighter's eyes. "I order you..." The black ears swiveled back, as a hand brushed through the dark waves atop his head, musing on his words. What did he want his Fighter to do? "...to capture me...Nisei."

Eyes sparked, gazing into black holes, as hand moved to encircle Seimei's neck. Only his Sacrifice allowed this, he could only touch him like this. His mouth moved to say something back but quickly stopped; Seimei was in a mood, one of his better ones if he was letting Nisei near him. Lips lingered near for a moment as the long haired male raised his to meet Seimei's, barely brushing across as they meshed in a kiss.

The air shared between them was warm and breathy, Seimei's hands moving to grip Nisei's waist, long fingers holding the other still, not allowing too much. The kiss deepened, as the Fighter moved up and hand to lightly tug at his Sacri- No, his partner's hair, fingers dipping into the fluffy locks. Seimei's head moved slightly, just to allow Nisei to deepen the kiss, his other hand still grasping his neck, holding on tightly. He wanted this to last, for as long as it could, this order. It came from his lips, and those lips told with command, to fulfill.

Seimei's ears twitched with every tug at his hair, mouth soon being relinquished as his Fighter treaded into his territory, deeper and more refined. Nisei pulled at the collar of his turtleneck, showing the lovely porcelain skin beneath. The thought of touching it excited him, and he once again thought on the words Seimei had said, 'Capture me...' He'd do just that.

They traveled over to the couch of Semei's library room, the plush cushions barely sagging when Seimei was sat down, his lethal frame stretched across the couch. Nisei climbed over, removing his coat, and started in on Seimei's neck, tugging at the shirt, and soon dragging it over the other's head. His cheeks went slightly pink from finally seeing this, his partner's body being below him. They were equals, though Seimei was simply giving Nisei a treat, which he was enjoying.

Running his tongue along Seimei's neck, he could feel the muscles moving in response, and feel the other body arching against him, the eared hands continued to grip Nisei's hips, never moving. The Fighter trailed further down, nibbling on Seimei's collar bone and feeling his flesh, slightly groaning.

Hands moved down to pass over the bottom's chest and stomach, marveling at how soft the skin was, almost stopping but was pressed on by Seimei's hands digging into his hips. Fingers pulled at nipples, and they moved as did the body they were attached to. Giving a small gasp, Seimei writhed in Nisei's grip, the Fighter's hands and mouth making his body feel marvelous.

It was an order...and it was to be fulfilled.

"I order you..."


End file.
